Double Entendre
by handsaroundmyweisst
Summary: Some pairs of lips should remain shut.


a/n - nsfw monochrome (weiss/blake) content. but mostly? just yang being inappropriate and not funny.

* * *

There were only a few feelings that measured up to the way she felt after a well-deserved nap out in the sun. All her senses felt pleasantly refreshed and her mind was wide open to all the stimuli around it. She hummed a cheerful tune, smiling at the faces that passed her by in the hallway as she made her way back to her dormroom. Homework seemed less threatening to her now than it had during pre-nap hours inspiring her to get to it!

On their floor, things had emptied out considerably. She approached the door of her team's room without seeing a single person and gripped the doorknob with excessive vigor. A sound of someone's voice muffled on the other side alerted her to a teammate's presence; huh, weird. Pressing her shoulder against the wood, she grinned as she planned to surprise whatever unsuspecting teammate that was on the other side. But the next sound to reach her ears earned her pause and wiped the grin clean off of her face.

"Ahhh..." A moan carried over and dug its way into her skull. Yang pressed her ear hard against the door then, curious to hear more of what she assumed were indecent noises from the inside. Certainly an unexpected thing to stumble onto!

"W-Weiss... don't -" The words were cut off. Yang recognized the voice as none other than her partner's: one Miss Blake Belladonna! But ohoho, that wasn't a tone she was used to bearing witness to. A few shuddering whimpers punctuated the air then. They were getting saucy in there!

_With Weiss! Of all people!_

Guess their little princess wasn't _just_ a diligent student.

Full of glee and mischief now, the blonde glanced around the hallway to ensure the coast was clear - and it was. She had slept til an odd time of the day, skipping out on one of her classes in order to get some shut-eye. Everyone on this floor that could intrude was either in class now or off doing some homework - or getting down and dirty as it was; it was unlikely that she would have any company any time soon.

_This is... claws for some investigation!_

That in mind, Yang squatted and all but shoved her eyeball into the keyhole to get a better look at today's show. Not once did it cross her mind that perhaps she should give the girls some due privacy. Too much gold to pass up on here! Cross her heart that if she happened to sneak up on them again some time in the future, she would turn the other cheek. That time was just... not now.

From this limited scope, she could only see Blake sitting upright at the edge of her bed, positioned in the direction of Weiss's bunk. Weiss was nowhere to be seen, but she assumed that it might be somewhere down below her line of vision. Where else _could_ she be?

"Mmnn..." There went Blake's husky voice again, dripping sweetly into the air and letting her know that Weiss apparently had either a very dexterous tongue or fingers - maybe even both. Her partner's hands gripped at the edge of Yang's own bunk. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed, teeth clamped down on her lower lip. Interestingly enough, from what the brawler could see, she still had her clothes on. Probably insurance just in case they had to clean up real quick. Cautious little devils!

But evidently, not cautious _enough_.

Any time Blake gasped, she could see her hands tense upon her bed frame and her body twitch. She tuned in to the way the faunus shuddered at the point of release, and Yang let out a very quiet whistle at the way she rocked her hips back and forth slowly, drawing out the sensation. Only at this point did Yang feel a bit hot under the collar and slightly guilty for her voyeurism.

Weiss surfaced into view now and they shared a kiss. It was kind of cute the way that the heiress brushed away Blake's fringe from out of her eyes and cupped her face, laying another, rather tender kiss to her forehead after some intense eye contact.

Seeing this as her time to strike, Yang stood up and readjusted her uniform. Rapping her knuckles to the door, she knocked a few times.

"Hey! Anyone in there? I left my key in my bag so I'm kinda stuck! Open uuup!" Yang snickered at the rushed shuffling that went on inside. In maybe thirty seconds, Weiss opened the door and, to her surprise, looked quite composed and put together - it was like she hadn't just had her head between someone's thighs at all!

"Yang? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Weiss stepped aside as the brawler strode in and closed the door behind her.

"I could say the same for you, Princess! And you too, Blake!" Yang beamed over at her partner and Blake spared an awkward sort of smile in return. Her faunus ears twitched every now and again almost as if they were uncomfortable all on their own.

"For your information," Weiss stalked over to her own bunk and pulled out a notebook and a large textbook, positioning herself in a study-ready posture, "Our class ended early due to the professor coming down with a bit of a... sickness. We only just arrived ourselves."

Her and Blake exchanged looks; Yang caught it.

"Well, great! We can all hang out together!" Ruby, as far as she knew, would be holed up until a little while later. Now was the time for some teasing of the mature variety!

Yang made her way over to her bunk, about to pull herself up when she noticed the scratches in the bed frame. Whoa, _someone_ had sure been worked over hard! She pretended not to have seen and abandoned her ascent into her bed. She sunk into Blake's mattress instead, putting on a friendly smile.

"You know, Blake, you haven't been on my motorcycle yet, huh? We should give it a spin some time!"

Blake seemed to be confused at the sudden topic.

"Huh? I wouldn't mind... as long as you're a safe driver." Blake smirked slightly, offering a playful jab at her companion which Yang took with grace.

"That hurts! Well, maybe you'd rather take a ride with someone responsible like Weiss at the helm, eh?" From the corner of her eyes, she could see Weiss turn rigid. "I bet she has magic fingers that would make that engine purr!"

Blake's composure faltered, but only for a moment.

"Don't talk nonsense." Weiss snapped from across the way. "I don't even have a licence for that deathtrap!"

Yang snorted. "Jeez, Weiss, you don't have to be so cold." She pouted her lips outward, feigning offense. "If you want me to leave, you just have to give me some head...s up! I'll take some stuff and skedaddle!"

"Oh..." A soft sound dropped from a rather mortified Blake's lips behind her as it seemingly dawned on her what was going on here. "I... I have to... go..." The faunus pushed past Yang and rushed out the door without a spare glance at anyone in the room.

Now it was just her and Weiss.

"Whoa! I wonder what Blake had to leave for!" Yang leaned forward and rested her elbow upon her knee, propping her chin in her hand afterward. "That was fast! I thought she only just came?" She paused for emphasis. "That's what you said right? That you two were here just before I showed up?"

She could see Weiss's expression slowly contort in understanding. Now she would just need to drive it on home...

"Man... is it just me or do things smell rather... _fishy_?"

"You did _not_ just - !" The thin thread that was Weiss's patience had finally snapped. The heiress was on her feet and Yang bounded up too, grinning wildly.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag!" Weiss's fists balled up tight; Yang could see how they shook in anger.

"How _dare_ you - I can't believe you would - have you no shame?!" The heiress took large strides toward her and Yang backed away, but once her back was practically to the open window, there was nothing else to do.

"What? You wanna go, Princess?" Pressing her luck even more, she raised her fists into a fighting position. It was all in good nature and a friendly throw down with the prim heiress might just be fun. There was spare energy coursing through her veins after all! "Just don't go down on me one hit in!"

And that was the last pun she had time for.

* * *

Ruby covered a yawn as she dragged herself back to Beacon Academy. Her feet hurt and her body cried out to the Heavens for rest. The mini-field run they had done had been more than she had anticipated and all she wanted to do now was get some sleep and forget about the day. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could get Weiss to make her some hot chocolate or convince Yang to give her a bit of a massage. Anything to help her relax right now and relieve some stress was ideal.

She heard a booming laugh come from overhead and looked up, startled and curious, to the source.

Her eyes honed in on their dormroom window; from it, Yang was hanging halfway outside with Weiss's hands at her throat, threatening to both toss her out or strangle her til she fell - both seemed likely from this angle.

Ruby just stared. She didn't have the energy for this. She struggled with the inner turmoil of saving her older sister from the wrath that she undoubtedly incurred or pretending she hadn't seen anything and maybe ask team JNPR if they would mind her snagging a nap in their room for a bit.

She heaved a sigh and decided to try her hand at calming Weiss down.

"Weeeeiss!" She called out, starting to run into the building. "Please don't kill Yang!"

_Oh Yang, what did you do now?_


End file.
